My Mistake
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Finding the Akatsuki, Gaara, Sakura and the other's go in search of them. Sakura knows that Sasuke will be there if Itachi is, but is this what she wants? gaaraxsaku and sasusaku more one-sided
1. Preview

The Sand village has found out that the Akatsuki's new hideout has been located at the stone village, and are to head out in search of them. The selected people to go on the mission are; the Sand siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, the chosen people from Konoha are Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino. They will now be prepared to face things they haven't from before, especially Gaara and Sakura (GxS)

For more information and if you're interested in this fanfic, just read along to chapter 1,

Enjoy!


	2. An Interesting beginning

**Things you might need to know before you read the fanfic:**

**Okay, this is in the shippuden period. Gaara wasn't killed so he still has his powers and such, I'm not going to say the couples because then it wouldn't be a surprise! XD my previous fanfic was a SasuxSaku, so sorry if some of those people put me on alert and you don't like this couple. Lol, sweet! My 2****nd**** fanfic and my first GaaraxSaku, and my first M rated fanfic XD enjoy! Please comment, it'll really help. **

-------------------------------------(To they Story)---------------------------------------

Sakura walked by the many stores and people that cluttered in the streets of Konoha. "Excuse me, pardon me, please move." She said as she walked and pushed her way through, she was having a hard time looking where she was going because of the huge stack of books that she was holding, the crowded streets and pushy people didn't help the matter. 'Err, being stuck in these streets is really getting on my nerves, if someone topples me and my books scatter, I'll punch that person STRAIGHT in the face.' She muttered in her thoughts.

"Gah!" she yelped as, indeed, she toppled over and helplessly looked at the stacks of books on the floor. Oh was the person in for it, she was ready to charge and obliterate the person until she noticed who it was. "G-Ga-Gaara? What are you doing here?"

Gaara looked at the pile of books and helped her pick them up, "We need to meet at the Hokage's office, now."

"Okay." She said plainly, hopefully she would get some answers later, but if they were both to see the Hokage, and Gaara, the KAZEKAGE was needed here, then it must be extremely important.

Gaara helped carry most of the books, as they hurried to the Hokage's Tower.

Once they got there, Sakura barged open the door to find Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru and Ino.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, she couldn't take it, what was going on? What was the mission, so many people were going.

Before Tsunade could answer her question, Gaara said "We found the location of the Akatsuki."

Sakura gasped, _if they found the Akatsuki, Itachi would be with them, and wherever Itachi was, Sasuke was there, trying to kill him…_

Tsunade informed Sakura in more detail "I have already told the others, all of you will go to the stone village, it is where the Akatsuki's hide out is at the moment. The Sand villages' have found that out. Gaara, as well as his siblings are to accompany you guys."

"Is that such a wise Idea Tsunade-sama? Gaara is the Kazekage, it will put his village in danger and unguarded."

"I am in debt to Konoha, the whole Sand village is, therefore, I will go." Gaara said firmly.

Tsunade continued "Since this is an A ranked mission, I will send Kiba , Ten-Ten, Neji and Lee once they have come back from their other missions. You leave on your mission in 3 days. That is all, you may all leave-but Sakura and Gaara, stay here."

Once everyone left, and it was just Tsunade, Gaara and Sakura, she finally said. "Sakura, Kankuro and Temari already have a place to stay, friends and such, but Gaara refuses to stay with them…" muttering something about him not feeling safe around them. "Anyways, so I was wondering if you would…well, allow Gaara to stay at your house."

Sakura saw the glint in her eyes, she knew this was a stage up. Tsunade, for years had tried to play match-maker with her. Saying that she had to get over with Sasuke. She knew Tsunade was just trying to help, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. So Sakura was about to say no when Gaara came out of no where

"Yes, I agree, come on Sakura, let's go," as he walked out the door, picking up the books that they brought here.

Sakura, shocked and got up and followed him out, but not before saying to Tsunade that she would not win this battle, Tsunade just smirked and watched them walk out of the tower out the window. They were quite an interesting couple, but at the same time, it seemed too obvious. Tsunade would just 'guide' this couple together, it would be her greatest pairing ever. Evil chuckle

------------------------------(With Sakura and Gaara, walking to her house)--------------------

They didn't talk as they walked, Sakura was in front, partly because she was guiding the way and partly because she didn't want to look at Gaara, in fear of if she did, he would look back, that would create a very awkward moment.

Once they got to her house, she pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. Gaara walked in, looking around. It was a small house, but it was nice that way, quaint.

Gaara spoke up "Where are your parents, surely 3 people wouldn't fit in this house."

Sakura felt her eyes water, _shit! _I swore that I wouldn't cry again.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, worriedly, though it didn't show on his unemotional mask, he really did feel worried for her.

Sakura couldn't hold back and started crying "Jeez! I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore, sob I'm so pathetic!" She wailed, grabbing Gaara in the process and crying on his shoulder, wringing his shirt.

At first, he tensed from the contact of someone else, but then softened…kind of. He patted Sakura's back awkwardly, while murmuring in her ear comfortingly, "Shh, it's alright. What happened?"

Sakura, after getting a little more relaxed and feeling normal again, suddenly blushed at the closeness of their proximity, Gaara wouldn't really want this, so she moved away and sat on the couch in the living room.

Gaara was very surprised when Sakura left, he felt that he…wanted to touch her more **(No! not pervertedly…yet…Mua ha ha'z! XD)** he wanted to have contact with her warm skin. It felt…nice… He couldn't understand himself at the moment, so sat on the couch next to her, hesitantly grabbing her hand, half for comfort, and half because he needed to take out some of his desire of feeling her soft skin.

"Umm…my parents died a couple of months ago while they were on a mission…" Sakura whispered, and then giving a little faint laugh at the end, saying disdainfully and bitterly at herself "I can't believe how weak I am. I shouldn't be complaining, you and Naruto have been through a lot worse than I have."

Gaara felt pained to see Sakura in so much pain. "What you are saying isn't really true. It is because you haven't been through the hardships that Naruto and I have faced, that you don't know how to deal with the pain. Sakura, you are strong, don't put yourself down."

Sakura looked up shocked, that was the most that she had heard Gaara say ever. "Um, Gaara, can we just pretend this didn't happen? I didn't make you to feel awkward, how about I make us some coffee? Or do you prefer Tea?" Sakura said, wiping away her tears and replacing her face from a vulnerable to a fake kind of smile.

Sakura was just about to return with the coffee when Gaara asked, "so, where's my room?" He said, trying to sound like he was his normal, let's-get-to-the-point type of voice that he used so much, but to his dismay and surprise, he found that is was fairly hard. But Sakura just stood there in fear, like someone was about to kill her. That face suddenly changed to quite an angry one. "Tsunade!!!!!!!!" She yelled. He was going to be deaf, he knew it.

Sakura knew that there was another catch to letting Gaara live with her, 'damn! Why didn't she catch it from before?'

'_Because you were staring at Gaara, and how totally hot he's become…?'_ Inner Sakura suggested.

'I'm in NO mood for you right now, at the moment!' Sakura bellowed in her head, 'Tsunade KNEW that I only had a one bedroom house! And, gasp! To make things worse-'

'_Don't you mean better?'_ Inner Sakura piped up, reading her thoughts, knowing what she was going to say.

Sakura ignored her inner and continued 'to make things worse! I only have a bed that's big enough for one person!!!!!! It will…gulp…barely fit both of us.'

Gaara looked at her questioningly, what were her thoughts? She looked to pale right now. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" _Yes!_ Gaara thought triumphantly, _got the type of voice that the normal Gaara would say._ (Not knowing that his efforts were going to be in vain, from what he was about to here, it would take an incredible amount of force from Gaara to stay with this calm, demeanor voice and face, with what Sakura was about to say….)

"Umm, Gaara, I don't know how to tell you this," Cursing Tsunade under her voice, though Gaara could hear it, what was so wrong with what Tsunade had done? "But…um-,"

Gaara, as the impatient person he was, mildly put it, "Can we please speed up the conversation, I'm losing my patience," Grabbing his gourd of sand, uncorking it, "And I think we all know what happens when I get impatient or angry." Of course he would never hurt Sakura, but it did get her to make her point a lot faster.

"I ONLY HAVE ONE BED, ALRIGHT?!??!?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?" Sakura screamed out-loud. Gaara was definitely going to be deaf, but at the time, he didn't care about that. _Tsunade! I have no idea if I should feel like strangling you or thanking you._

He was thrilled of the idea, but he knew that this would make forgetting the sudden weird feelings he was getting harder, so he simply stated "I will sleep on the couch, problem solved, now could you tone it down? I'm going to become deaf if you keep this up."

Sakura thought of it, brilliant! Why hadn't she thought of that?!?!?! One person would just sleep on the couch, and one on the bed. But… "Why did you say you were sleeping on the couch?" She spat out. She did NOT forget the fact that he basically said she was as loud as Naruto.

"Because I am."

"I don't think so, since you are the guest, I will sleep on the couch."

"You're a woman."

"So?"

"…"

"That's what I thought, so I'm sleeping on the couch, you sleep on my bed."

"No."

"What?!?!?! Why?!?!?"

"Because it's probably pink, I refuse to sleep on a pink bed, and what did I say about the yelling."

"I don't care! You're the guest, so you obey MY rules, you are sleeping on the bed!"

"If you've forgotten, I'm the Kazekage, you can't disobey ME."

"Well, I am, RIGHT NOW, so sleep on the bed!" Sakura hissed.

Gaara was shocked at this, he had never heard anyone disobey him in his whole life. People listened to him, from either not wanting to die and face his wrath, or because they were fan girls or in his fan club who would do anything for him, then he had an idea…

Smirking, he said "Fine, I give, I'll sleep on your bed."

"Good, then we understand perfectly, that you're sleeping on my bed, and I'm sleeping on the couch." She smiled, feeling the satisfaction of victory.

"No, not quite." Gaara smirked, this was quite fun.

Her smile dropped just like that, "If you're not sleeping on the couch, and I'm not sleeping on the couch, then…" Her eyes widened, "No…way…."

"Yep, oh look, it's about time for supper, don't you agree? Hmm, I hope you're a better cook than Temari, if you'll excuse me, I'll show myself to your room and unpack." Gaara said in his normal voice, trying to keep a straight face, which was quite hard.

Sakura was still shocked, staring there with a blank expression, when it suddenly hit her,  
No! Gaara, wait!" She raced down the hallway, opening the door, but it was too late…

Gaara was having a tugging feeling on his lips, kind of forming into a malicious smirk. He had just opened a drawer in Sakura's room, and guess what drawer it was? Out of all of them, he just HAD to pick the one for lingerie and underwear.

Sakura felt her face turn fully red, "Ugh, you really have to start rushing around, I haven't showed you what NOT to touch/open…" She said, feeling her mouth twitch from what Gaara had just witnessed.

"Hm, didn't know under your ninja outfit, you wore this…" Gaara wickedly grinned holding up with his index finger, a lacey black bra and a matching thong."

Sakura just blushed more, if that was physically possible, leaped up, grabbed the lingerie. Stuffed it back in the drawer, and slammed it shut. "You don't open any of the drawers without my permission. These drawers," She motioned her hand to a different drawer. "Will be for your use, I won't open yours, you don't open mine." She venomously spit out. "It seems I can't keep you out of your watch, I'll wait till you finish packing, and then, you will be in my distance at all times, so you don't do anything stupid." She flatly stated.

Gaara just shrugged, and unzipped his travelling case, taking out clothes and putting them in designated drawers, he pulled out his boxers and underwear, a faint little blush on his face, and quickly stuffed them in the last drawer. It was then Sakura's turn to smirk, and mentally reminded herself that his boxers were put in the bottom drawer. Gaara would pay for this…

--------------------------------(End of Chapter 1)-----------------------------------

**P.S. If you have any information you want to tell me, to improve my fanfic, I'd gladly like to hear what you would say. Just write it on the review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, let's get that clear and out of the way, it's a dream and can't possibly happen ;**


	3. Restless night for Gaara

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Hm, didn't know under your ninja outfit, you wore this…" Gaara wickedly grinned holding up with his index finger, a lacey black bra and a matching thong." _

"_It seems I can't keep you out of your watch, I'll wait till you finish packing, and then, you will be in my distance at all times, so you don't do anything stupid." She flatly stated._

_Gaara just shrugged, and unzipped his travelling case, taking out clothes and putting them in designated drawers, he pulled out his boxers and underwear, a faint little blush on his face, and quickly stuffed them in the last drawer. It was then Sakura's turn to smirk, and mentally reminded herself that his boxers were put in the bottom drawer. Gaara would pay for this…_

**Ha! Okay, sorry for not updating in quite a while, but what can I say, I've been busy. REVIEW! Lol, Enjoy this, I can't wait till I get to the steamy moment up ahead…mua ha ha! What's that you ask? You want to know what is going to happen and you're begging me to tell you? Well…I'd LOVE to...but! Then it'd spoil it, now wouldn't it! Read on! Hope you like it! **

**Some random quote : **

"_My mother gave me a doll and I asked 'What does she do?' My Mother said 'She doesn't do anything. You take care of her.' So I didn't play with it. My mother gave me a barbie and I asked 'What does she do?' And she responded 'She goes on dates and...wears pretty outfits.' Again, I didn't play with it. At last, my Mother noticed I didn't like these sort of gifts and asked 'What is it that you want to play with?' I told her I wanted a unicorn...an evil unicorn. She told me there were no such things. I asked then for a black horse, which she gave me. And...I glued a nail to his head. There...evil unicorn. He and I plotted often to take over the world. Yah, go evil Unicorn!"_

– **From a Friend of mine, Stregian (from Deviantart)**

After Sakura finished cooking 'their' supper, she called him in. Gaara sat down, opposite from where Sakura was sitting. He hesitantly poked the food with his chopstick. It wasn't because he didn't believe that it tasted good, it smelled great! But, because of Temari's encounter of food, the concequences could be…fatal. shudder

Sakura urged him on. It was in the clan of the Haruno's, that it is respective for the guest to eat first. So she waited…and waited.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, while looking at her…'Why wasn't she eating?!?!?! Was she trying to poison him?'

Sakura, seeing his…over-suspicions, told him why she wasn't eating first.

Gaara, grudgingly, opened his mouth, Sakura waited. '_Why was this taking so long?!?!' _He took even longer now, half because he was taunting her, the other half because he was, actually being a little worried, what happens if it WAS just as bad as Temari's?

Sakura, finally hitting her last nerve, she couldn't' wait anymore. Leaning over the table, she took the chopsticks from him, and forced it in his mouth before he could even say 'What are you doing?'

Gaara chewed and gulped it down, just WAITING for him to spontaneously combust or gag any moment. But, he didn't, in fact, it tasted great! Grabbing the chopsticks from her, he plowed down.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, while picking up her own chopsticks and started eating as well.

Supper was finished, and they both went to take a shower.

Both, coincidentally stepping out at the same time, they both blushed (more Sakura than Gaara though) at what each other was wearing. Sakura a short T-shirt that showed her midriff and short-shorts that rode low, showing even more of her stomach. Self-consciously, she pulled her shirt a little lower, which didn't help, because then, it showed more of her cleavage. Gaara was wearing only shorts and a wife-beater, showing her, his arm muscles. It ALSO didn't help that his pants were low enough to show her his pelvic grooves. Inner-Sakura was going insane.

If you thought that moment was awkward, it got worse…A LOT worse…

They both went to the bed, both hesitating, waiting for the other person to go first. As they, gradually, and might I add, jerkily, made it to the bed, they slipped under the sheets, while desperately trying not to touch the other person. Sakura was making most of the attempt, and Gaara felt a little evil, pushed himself a little closer to her. Sakura scooted closer to the other end of the bed.

Gaara smirked evilly, moving a little closer to her, and her reaction was to move closer to the edge of the bed, and before she knew it, she was barely even on the bed. Gaara made one final move to the side before she toppled off the bed. If it was any other person, he would've been laughing hysterically at her face, she was red from frustration and embarrassment.

She growled, getting up and pushing him aside and plopped on the bed. She was hesitating to sleep, for fear of what Gaara would do IF she slept, she couldn't trust him yet…But, unfortunately on her case, she was feeling the effects of the night, as she gradually started to feel drowsy. As hard as she fought, she couldn't stop it from coming and surrendered to sleeping.

Gaara could sense that she started sleeping, as he turned his head around, so he could see her sleeping. He chest rising and falling for every breath she took. She looked so…peaceful. He continued to stare until his neck started to protest from the twist for such a long time, so he turned his head back, so he could stare at the ceiling. Sakura groaned in discomfort of her position and moved her body so her thighs were pushing against his… 'area' and placed her hands around his neck.

Surprised, Gaara found himself in the oddest of situations in his life. Here, a sleeping woman, that he admittedly was starting to feel affectionate over, was resting on him, and in quite a…suggestive position. He sighed, to make it even WORSE! He couldn't fall asleep, he was insomniac, he couldn't sleep as a distraction. He tried to get up, so he could meditate on the roof of the house or something, but the harder he tried to pull away, the more she clung to him. So he eventually surrendered and just stayed there, fighting the urges he got.

In the morning, Gaara was still having difficulties, she changed her position while she was sleeping, her arms were now resting on his chest, and she was, not even kidding, DIRECTLY on him, her legs were in between his and her thigh kept on moving and half-grinding his member, making him very uncomfortable. He, eventually got used to her on him, and now had his hands around her waist. The position was both nice and making him restless at the same time. 'What was this feeling?' (besides the one in his pants XD)

Sakura moved a little, grinding a little more, making him lustful and accidentally let out a little grunt, trying to keep on suppressing his groans. Sakura moaned a little and could feel her hands leave his chest, he quickly put away his hands away from her waist. She rubbed her eyes and opened them.

She looked at Gaara, Gaara looked back. She just stared at his eyes, blinking occasionally. She suddenly broke the looking-at-each-other contest with a deafening scream. Gaara covered his ears to block the pain and did the anime style sweat drop. This was, what? The 3rd time she had screamed?

With this scream, she accidentally fell off the bed, in an attempt to get out of it. "What the hell were you DOING?!?!!?" Sakura screamed.

"No, it was more-or-less, what were YOU doing, I was just trying to get some sleep until you latched yourself on me." Gaara stated.

Sakura was blushing as she got up, trying to have a look of indignity on her face, while Gaara just blushed. Her face changed from confusion to embarrassment as she realized why Gaara was looking at her funny. Her Shirt had ridden up in her sleep and was almost as low as to show her bra.

Letting out a squeak, she turned bright red while fiercely stomped out of the room, slamming the door, which probably woke the neighbours.

Gaara got up and got ready with a meeting with Tsunade and other council members. He made sure to take a REALLY long time, not wanting to go to the kitchen just to meet a very angry Sakura. He sighed once he was done because he couln't think of anything else to procrastinate on.

Going to the kitchen cautiously, he noticed she was gone. Seeing pancakes and a note next to them. It read;

_Gaara,_

_Had to hurry off. The hospital needs me right away, got an emergency call. Made you pancakes._

_Sakura_

_P.S. Nothing happened yesterday, Forget everything that happened, EVERYTHING… We DID NOT sleep in the same bed, we DID NOT have that discussion in the morning, and we certainly WERE NOT in that position. If Tsunade asks, I slept on the couch. _

_P.S.S. Sorry for the inconvenience last night, I apologize for anything I did last night._

Gaara just ate the pancakes in silence, thinking about the note. After finishing, he cleaned the dishes and got ready for his meeting, note always in hand. Before he left the house, he crumpled the paper and put it in the trash can. "Stupid girl, what makes you think I COULD forget what happened last night?"

**T.T sooo sorry, hope I'm not disappointing all of you with this story. It was really short, I must admit, but I am on a writers block… T.T I promise I'll update the next chapter sooner than I did last time with this one. Hopefully I'll be off my writers block. ALSOOO: Correction, you see up-top when Gaara threw out the paper in the "trash can"? I meant it like the recycling bin. YESSS Gaara is very good to the environment! Keep green! Aww, isn't that cute? Gaara's falling in L-O-V-E! **


	4. Oh Konoha

Previously:

_Gaara,_

_Had to hurry off. The hospital needs me right away, got an emergency call. Made you pancakes._

_Sakura_

_P.S. Nothing happened yesterday, forget everything that happened, EVERYTHING… We DID NOT sleep in the same bed, we DID NOT have that discussion in the morning, and we certainly WERE NOT in that position. If Tsunade asks, I slept on the couch. _

_P.S.S. Sorry for the inconvenience last night, I apologize for anything I did last night._

_Gaara just ate the pancakes in silence, thinking about the note. After finishing, he cleaned the dishes and got ready for his meeting, note always in hand. Before he left the house, he crumpled the paper and put it in the trash can. "Stupid girl, what makes you think I COULD forget what happened last night?"_

**Ha! I think half of you probably want to kill me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I had a writers block and I was so confused of what to do next with this fanfic and EVEN MORE confused with my other fanfic, but that's irrelevant. So! I'll try and make it up to you guys, and update faster, but, I swear, my French and English teachers are trying to kill me with the amount of homework they're giving me… -.-'**

Sakura rushed to the hospital, asking no questions or being her cheery happy, giving the others slack, type of person she used to be. She needed to work over-time, anything to get the images and memory of what happened from before. She wanted to kiss him so badly, she wanted to, but, she refused to! She was SUPPOSED to love only Sasuke, she was SUPPOSED to find him, with all the determination in the world, she was SUPPOSED to find him with no hesitation, so why was she?

Grabbing a pair of scrubs and a nurse's jacket, swiftly, and heading to the change rooms. The whole time, she worked diligently, treating all the patients, small problems or big ones, REFUSING to stop and take a rest. She terrorized all of the staff members, forcing them to think 20 times over of one action, lest being yelled at, at 'The reincarnation of the devil himself/herself.'

Meanwhile, Gaara wasn't fairing any better, but in a different way. The councilor members were saying the 'pressing and urgent' matters in a VVEERRRYYY slow manner. He was getting impatient and bored, thus leading to other things, which involved a certain cough Sakura cough person to always appear to mind. Sometimes just and image of her, but then Shukaku, feeling the need to torture him today, giving him some mental images that were a little…revealing….

Yes…Shukaku is quite the evil mastermind, and he was about to get worse! Bwa ha ha!

"What are you DOING?!?!?!?!" Sakura screamed at the unfortunate doctor. "Do you see this child?!?!?! Don't give this kid eye surgery. This is a case of Strabismic Amblyopia, you know this at least right? ….right….?"

The horrified doctor nodded, "Ye-yes-yes" Though he had, really no idea.

"Then you can still avoid it." Sakura sighed, walking off.

The doctor gulped and got the courage to say "And, uh…how would I do that?" He said, ohhh how he would regret saying that.

Sakura slowly turned around, twitching slightly, "Do you not know how…?" Sakura said quietly, making sure to keep her volume down, in a sickening sweet voice.

"Uh-Um, no, I don't?" He honestly said, which, would result in Sakura probably going insane at the amount of not professional doctors there were.

Sakura took a deep breath, "And what might your name be?"

"Shinto, why?"

"Well, to help this kid, you would need to use an adhesive eye-patch," walking around him while taking one out and securing it on the kid, which gratefully took the opportunity of it being fixed at the moment and running out of the room, saying a quick thank you. The kid was smart and ran for it, the doctor? Not so lucky.

"…But you'll never need to know about how to put it on or anything else." Sakura stated.

"Why?" Shinto asked, still confused.

"Because, you will never work in this hospital ever again, from here on, you're fired, pack up and leave." She replied calmly, while whisking out of the room, leaving a very traumatized, weeping doctor on the floor.

The young Sakura nurse that they all once knew had changed to the merciless slave-driver. At the end of the day, she had fired a total of 8 people, and left almost all of the staff members shaken up or crying/running for their lives. 13 people had quit the job, saying they just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

Walking out of the hospital after her shift was done, she sighed in contentment. But suddenly stopped in her tracks, which would mean that she had to return to her house, where Gaara would be. Turning on her heels, she headed to the training grounds. It was absurd; she was running away from her own house! Also, she did not like the fact that Gaara was winning; he now had control over the situation! (which wasn't honestly true, but she didn't' know that) She was furious, taking it out, not this time on the staff members of the hospital, but on the training grounds. 2 hours had passed and the training grounds were in ruins, craters were everywhere, and it was a mess.

Tired out, she resigned for the day, knowing that Gaara would be at her house already, and had dosed off or something. Walking to her house, Sai popped out of nowhere, "Man! You stink, hag. What did you do today? Roll around in the trash more than you usually do?" He elatedly said out loud, with that fake smile that was always plastered on his face. Usually Sakura would just ignore him, or just punch him across the block, but today was NOT the day to mess with Sakura. Turning around, she kicked him in the cough area cough with an infused chakra boost. Yes, it was not pretty. She wasn't satisfied, and punched him out of the regions of Konoha.

Gaara looked at the clock impatiently, it was 11 o'clock at night and she STILL wasn't here!

He had cut the meeting short so that he could go back to her house and see her. She was like a drug, one dose and he was hooked.

So here he was, pacing the kitchen, with a cup of tea, waiting for Sakura to return.

Hearing the door open, he walked towards it, seeing Sakura, but not quite as how he expected her. She was emitting evil aura, sweating from her workout and stressed out of the fact that now in the hospital, they probably were short medic nins now.

Now, everyone knows that Sakura has quite the short temper, but she was even more so today, and seeing Gaara staring at her like 'what-the-hell-happened' was not what she wanted at the moment. But she refused to even acknowledge him, she liked Sasuke. Her plan that she put together was this, she would not notice any other guy, so with that, she stalked upstairs, head held up high.

Gaara smirked, hearing the water running, as she was taking a shower. _Well, well, seems like SOMEONES' ignoring him_, he thought, well, he'd change that, smiling evilly.

He went towards the sink, and 'accidentally' forgot that she was taking a shower and went to wash his cup.

"Ahhh!!! Oh my god! Jeez! It's so cold! Gahhh!" He heard Sakura scream upstairs. "Oops" Gaara said, with fake innocence.

In the shower, Sakura didn't even mind the cold because she was steaming inside, not heat wise, but of the fact that Gaara had destroyed her plan! Not only that, he was 'toying' with her. Ohh, would he regret that…plan B, if you can't ignore them, humiliate them so that they forget you… bwa ha ha! And boy did she have a plan…it included Gaara's boxers, let's just say…

Sakura slipped in bed first, and Gaara, NOT wanting the same situation to happen from before, decided to meditate, so he seated himself on the chair that was in the room.

Sakura snored slightly, moaning in her sleep, which, well, let's just say was breaking Gaara's concentration greatly. Fed up with the 'distractions' that he was having, he decided to leave, but not before he heard something that disturbed him to no end. "…hn…Teehee…gotcha, Gaara!..."and then more snoring.

'_She got me…She got me? Got what? Did I do something wrong to her? Oh god! Did she mean she wants to get me! OOORRR!!! She wants to get in my freaking pants!!! Oh my god!' _He was going crazy inside, totally taking things the wrong way…yes, a misunderstanding…which lead him to fret and was not able to meditate even after he left the room.

Sakura set the alarm clock a little earlier from yesterday, so she was really tired but quickly snapped to attention as to WHY she set the alarm clock. Quickly jumping out of bed, she took a shower and got ready for the new day. "Gaara, you here?" She called out, looking everywhere in the house, and seeing a note on the kitchen refrigerator. It read:

_Sakura, _

_Had a meeting I have to attend, it's the building that is next to the school. I have no idea why, but Tsunade told me to go there, so if you need anything, I'll be there._

_Gaara_

Sakura evilly chuckled, it was no coincidence that he was to meet there but of course HE didn't know that…Rummaging through "Gaara's" Drawers, she found the PERFECT pair, writing a quick message on it, she quickly left.

Gaara was lazily 'listening' to the conversation that the council members were talking about, something about how there should be more horses or something (yes, quite the responsible Kazekage, isn't he?)

He was half listening till Shizune burst in the room, stifling a laugh. "Kazekage…you might want to see this…" She said between laughs, closing the door. With much confusion, he looked out the window and gaped.

There, on the Konoha school flag post (You guessed it!) were favourite red boxers. But that wasn't it yet! On them, it was written:

"Gaara's Undies, PS, I love pink butterflies"

And had pink hearts all over them.

WHO could have done something like this? It had to be someone who knew where his boxers were, who would have a grudge against him, who knew just what would tweak him, that could only mean…

And to his answer, Sakura lead a group of kids out on the school lawn, holding a baton, raising it up like a conductor, the kids sang out loud:

Oohhh, Konoha!

Our home and native land!

True patriot love in all thy boxers command.

With glowing pink hearts we see thee flies,

The True North strong and free!

From far and wide,

O Konoha, we stand on guard for thee.

Kami keep our land glorious and free!

O Konoha, we stand on guard for thee.

O Konoha, we stand on guard for thee.

They all bowed and left, and then! For Sakura's final revenge, she screamed, "Hey! Look at the top of that building, isn't that THE Kazekage, Gaara?!?!!" Loud enough so that his fan girls were drawn to the scene, and went on a mad rampage towards him

"I'll get her back" He muttered under his breath as he took off from the mad, screaming, fan girls.

Sakura left, but not before she saluted at Gaara's boxers.

**Teehee'z, I guess this is a filler, because I'm quite stumped on what to do. Hope you liked it, lmao, I was kind of in the "make people laugh" mood, so this one is more comical than serious, BUT! Rest assured, I'm going to make it more serious later. Hope you liked it, and sorry for not updating in FOREVER but I was busy and I'm still trying to get through my writers block… -.-' PS, the anthem? Yeah, that was from "oh Canada" just changed it to Konoha, so yea**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto, and I don't own oh Canada! XD…or Gaara's boxers…**


	5. The mating season

**Previously:**

_They all bowed and left, and then! For Sakura's final revenge, she screamed, "Hey! Look at the top of that building, isn't that THE Kazekage, Gaara?!?!!" Loud enough so that his fan girls were drawn to the scene, and went on a mad rampage towards him_

"_I'll get her back" He muttered under his breath as he took off from the mad, screaming, fan girls._

_Sakura left, but not before she saluted at Gaara's boxers._

**Okay, I seriously apologize, I JUST FOUND OUT that the lines across for separation purposes don't show up! So I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way, and ALL THOSE TIMES I DID do that line thingy….cries they didn't show up!!! I'm so mad at that, anyhow, continue reading the next chapter:**

**---**

Sakura was much happier after that, she frolicked and smiled brightly. When she entered the hospital again while the nurses and doctors ran from the sight of her, she just jollily took her uniform and got in them, working happily all the way. The workers didn't understand what had happened, yesterday she was the devil, today she was the cheeriest person alive. They just figured she had her…period.

----

Gaara was grumbling the whole time. He would get her back, he vowed. After running throughout the whole of Konoha, he finally was able to ditch them. Walking back to her house, he sat on the couch and went into deep thinking of what he was to do.

After 4 hours, he came to a conclusion; he knew that he couldn't get her back by just playing feeble pranks that would only make her prank him again! Which he did not want. So he figured that he would be completely unfazed by it, being very nice to her and then she would be forced to not be all cheerful and in his face about it.

Finding his resolve in this, he elatedly walked, running into Naruto, and asking him for ramen, his treat (wow, he really WAS happy…) and became as happy as Gaara could possibly become.

---

After Sakura had finished her shift, she walked to her house, thinking of all the things Gaara would pay her back by, this would make her feel even more evil towards him, thus solving her problem. What she didn't see coming, was Gaara acting as if he was completely unfazed by it.

And that is exactly what she got. As soon as she opened the door, Gaara was on the couch, watching TV, and saying a quick, "Hey, how was work?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her plan was backfiring and it was failing miserably. She angrily marched upstairs, slamming the door behind her. She needed to think of a new plan.

'I could set him on fire.' She thought.

'_He has a sand barrier and plus, you probably couldn't do it. One, you like him, two, it's against the law, and three, his evil glare would stop you dead in your tracks…or his happy ones, they're pretty scary on him too…shudder' _Inner Sakura popped in.

'Yeah, you're right about the sand barrier…and his smile thing, but I don't like him!' Sakura shouted in her mind.

'_Sigh, you're still in denial?' _Inner sighed.

'I'm not in denial!' Sakura shouted.

'_Sigh, greaatttt, now you're denying the fact that you're IN denial.'_

'…I hate you…'

'_Love you too, honey.'_

She sat on her bed, contemplating on what to do. Unfortunately, she got nothing…except! If she dated someone else, then Gaara would have to back away from her… but then it would defeat the whole purpose of only trying to like Sasuke.

She growled in annoyance at how difficult this was for her. She decided to sleep it off, hoping that she would get a miraculous answer in the morning, so she took a shower. It was nice, like she was washing away all her problems. Getting in bed, she sighed in comfort as she snuggled her sheets closer to her. She was all at peace…that is until she felt the bed give deeper as another person lay next to her.

She heard a quiet murmur "Move over." None other than the oh so famous Kazekage.

She grumbled as she moved over for him, and smirked, "How was your jog today?"

It was silent for a while until she got a reply, "it was alright, by the way, I think someone stole those boxers from my drawer, now, I wonder who could do that, since you and I are the only one who knows where my drawer is. I know you're such a saint, you couldn't do it."

"Hmmm, I wonder, I wonder." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

Gaara turned over to see a peaceful Sakura sleeping next to him, but he liked to watch her more when she was awake. Then he could see her eyes, the ones that glowed back to him with such life. At times, when it was filled with anger and fury, when they were filled with love and compassion, and even times when they were filled with sadness and despair, they were always so beautiful.

Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed a steady pace. She was truly beautiful, it was sad that she didn't see any interest in him. What did the Uchiha have that he didn't? He had the exact amount, if not more. He had a terrible past, if she pitied him, his was, by his account, even wore than Sasuke's. He was handsome, though he didn't take his own word for it, he had his own fan club, so wasn't he? He was as strong as him, no, even stronger! (Ooh, cocky, is he, but it's only the truth XD ) So what did Sasuke have that was so much more? Gaara was willing to love her back in return, that was much more than Sasuke would have ever done. He just didn't get it…

Sakura turned in her sleep and mumbled "Mmm…Gaara, I love you…" This got his eyes wide with shock and fear. _What did she just say?_

'_You idiot, I'm not repeating her, because you obviously heard her.'_ Shukaku growled, but Gaara just ignored him.

Those simple words filled him with a strange type of hope. He would get her to say it again later. Yes, he was determined not to let Sakura's stubbornness get him down…and if the Uchiha got in his way, he'd just use sand coffin on him. That got Shukaku maniacally laughing and Gaara giving an evil smirk. It would be fun, killing the Uchiha…

------- 

Sakura awoke the next day and stifled a yawn. Looking at the clock lazily, her eyes suddenly snapped wide open, _it was 1 o'clock in the morning ALREADY?!?!?!_

She raced through, changing and taking a shower, grabbing a bagel and running to the hospital only to find out that Tsunade had given her the day off because she decided she needed to train in order of the mission. Which she came to another problem, _shit! I forgot about the whole mission because of the dilemma with Gaara!_

'_Ooh, so Gaara 'distracts' you, eh?_' Inner Sakura perked up, smirking at the effect that she gave because Sakura was blushing that that statement.

Sakura, refusing to listen to Inner Sakura, just went to the training grounds and started her warm-ups and practicing her jutsu's.

For every punch she threw, she thought of gaining one step closer to Sasuke…or throwing that punch that was aimed for an invisible red-head. Urgh! She hated him, how he made her be distracted like this. He was ruining this all for her. She was supposed to go to this mission for Sasuke, but he was making it as if she didn't WANT to go get Sasuke.

So with all the frustration and confusion she was getting, she just kept on throwing massive punches of chakra through everything she saw. After 1 hour, she still wasn't done and the whole training ground was practically all destroyed, trees were toppled over. In fact, they weren't even in the category of 'trees' anymore, more like smoldered branches and twigs. The floor was even worse, with giant craters littering the ground.

She still wasn't satisfied with herself and her temper, and she had, amazingly, more chakra to go. After an astounding 4 hours of training, she finally stopped because of exhaustion and fell to the ground. Panting she looked at the floor, amazed to see droplets soaking the ground. _Was it raining?_ She looked up in the sky, but couldn't see properly because of everything being distorted with blurriness. She was crying… "I don't understand, why am I crying?" She mumbled, to no one in particular.

Little did she know that a pair of jade eyes were staring at her, intently. He picked up his gourd and headed off, he knew that he had seen enough, but he was also confused, _why was she crying? She had everything that a person would want…didn't she?_

---- 

Sakura picked herself up eventually, when she could finally feel her legs again. They were screaming and aching in pain. With every step, she felt like her legs were on fire. The effect of her 4 hour nonstop training was beginning to start.

She didn't know how long she had cried there, but all she knew that, eventually, it had actually started to rain too. It was as if the sky was crying with her, seeing her sorrow. What happened to the fearless Kunoichi that she trained so hard to get at? Stopping in the road, she felt the cool rain pelt at her. It was relaxing and also sad at the same time. She could feel herself shivering at the amount of time she had spent under the rain. She just looked at the puddles on the ground while the droplets of water that fell from the crying sky rippled through them. The rain that dropped on her was cold, it was as if it was trying to wake her up from a bad dream, it was like needles were piercing through her, she knew that she had to get home soon, otherwise she'd die of hypothermia, but she didn't want to move.

Suddenly she felt the rain stop pelting her, she wondered why. Did the sky let up? Looking up, she saw an umbrella overhead of her.

Green eyes looked back at her. "Gaara?" She questioned in a hoarse whisper.

He nodded and grabbed her waist, so that she was supported by him and he said, "Come on, let's go home."

Sakura only nodded while Gaara lead her back to the warm comfy feeling of her house.

-------- 

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. _Argh, why did I do such a stupid thing? I was in the rain for such a long time. I have a mission tomorrow, this is horrible! What do I do? I need to find Sasuke too. _

'_Still head over heels for Sasuke? I thought you would've learned better and forgot him.' _

'Well, you can't just forget your first crush, especially Sasuke.' Sakura defended.

'_Look at Ino, she got over him, now she's with Shikamaru.' _Inner objected, putting a whole in Sakura's reason.

Sakura was trying to think of another reason until Gaara entered her room. Sakura wearily looked at him in a questioning gaze.

"Made chicken noodle soup for you." Gaara simply said.

Inner Sakura was screaming about how nice that was and she should like him instead of that jerk, Sasuke. (Yes…I bet everyone is cheering Inner Sakura on…)

She ignored her and whispered a nice thank you, taking the tray from him. He turned as was leaving when Sakura felt a sneeze coming. _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze_ she prayed. This was because Gaara didn't really know that Sakura was sick, he thought that she was just cold. Gaara was just about to leave the room when she let out a really loud "ACHOOO! OWW SHIT!"

Gaara swiveled around. To find Sakura head to toe with boiling chicken noodle soup covering her, screaming out loud at how hot it was.

Gaara just sighed and got the first aid kit out and thermometer out of the bathroom going back to her room. Her skin was reddish pink like from the heat, which look kind of cute as he amusingly smirked at her. The colour of her skin had matched her hair and would've laughed out loud if, 1 it wasn't Gaara and 2 Sakura would've straight jacked him right there for laughing at her. So he took the kit and started clearing the mess. She helped out too, telling him he didn't need to do anything because it was her fault anyways, but he just continued to clean up the mess.

Once Sakura and the room was cleaned, she used some of her chakra to make sure that her burns would've been treated, but didn't use that much because she was sick.

At night, Sakura forced Gaara to agree that she was to sleep on the couch because she would pass the cold to him if they shared the same bed. Partially Sakura was relieved because of this because then now she wouldn't have to pay attention to Gaara, and would pay more attention to her real goal, Sasuke.

She would ignore Gaara completely…well, in THAT sort of way, she would make sure she did, or the consequences would become disastrous. She would, most likely fall in love with Gaara, and all her time and effort of getting Sasuke would be crushed just like that. She wasn't going to let all of that go to waste.

---------------- 

The next day, Gaara and Sakura prepared for their mission and was to meet Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari and Kankuro.

_Gloves, extra gloves, 4 ninja outfits…wait, will that be enough? Yes, I think so, then a classy outfit… just in case, and then underwear and undergarments. Pajama's, the necessities such as toothbrush, etc, medic-kit, Kunai, shuriken, more kunai, more shuriken…more weapons…DARN! It doesn't all fit in._

Sakura was having some difficulty packing; she needed to learn how to pack lighter…

Gaara on the other hand was packing too little. He had his gourd, a couple of books, his 4 Kazekage robes, a tux just in case, (who knows where he might need to use that) his undergarments, and hygiene necessities…and that was it.

After they finished packing, and much of Sakura's frustration of her bag, she was left with almost nothing because Gaara had thrown out much of it, saying it would be too heavy.

------------ 

They got to the front of the Konoha gates and met the rest of the gang, heading out.

The beginning of the trip started fine, everyone went well with everyone else, being kind, courteous…until things started to fall apart in a horrible way.

It started fine, Ino was talking to Shikamaru and Temari talked with Kankuro, while Sakura refused to talk to Gaara (because of her idea of ignoring him, remember?) so she talked to Hinata and Naruto.

Gaara didn't mind not talking to anyone, because he was used to the silence and not needing to respond to people.

That was when Temari saw Ino, flirting with Shikamaru and started to get jealous and angry. Ditching Kankuro, she went to Shikamaru and started flirting and talking to him. Ino saw this happening and then it was on! They started fighting while Shikamaru was complaining how troublesome this was, because they started yelling at him to say who he liked better.

Kankuro found himself all alone, so he started to talk to Gaara, much to his distaste. Sure, he loved his brother and all, but he couldn't help but feel to use desert sand coffin on him, he did not like to socialize with people.

Naruto started to talk to Hinata, because secretly, he liked Hinata, but poor Hinata was so shy, that she got red in the face and started blurting out random things to Sakura so that it would distract her from Naruto. This led to Naruto to try HARDER to get Hinata's attention. Since he was always stubborn and swore in his head that he would get to Hinata sooner or later, and all that _BELIEVE IT_ stuff.

Sakura got fed up with having Hinata being so shy, so she 'accidentally' pushed Hinata in Naruto so they fell on top of each other. Both were blushing a lot and didn't move up from their position because they were too petrified. Everyone just continued to walk without them, while Sakura smirked and started to pry Temari and Ino off Shikamaru. Then Gaara in the background, was threatening Kankuro and…yes, it was all mayhem.

--------- 

The day dragged on, and slowly, the day had ended, so they decided to set camp.

Hinata and Naruto were getting more confident in their actions and were now practically considered a couple. Aww, isn't that cute?

Meanwhile, the love triangle of DOOM wasn't fairing better than it was previously. In fact, it was probably worse.

Kankuro didn't dare move in a radius of 5 meters from Gaara, at the least, for fear of those threatens that Gaara had said, would actually happen.

Sakura saw that Kankuro was scared out of his wits and decided to demand that Gaara apologize. It wasn't that smartest idea.

----- 

Sakura opened Gaara's tent flap without a warning. She wished she didn't, not because Gaara snapped at her, no, it was because he had the lack of…clothing…

Gaara was halfway through changing, so his robe was off, he was only wearing boxers and he didn't have a shirt on.

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' Sakura mentally asked.

'_No, it's just Gaara, god, look at those heavenly abs.'_ Inner Sakura replied, going gaga over Gaara's chest.

Sakura blushed at Inner Sakura's statement, but she had to agree, he WAS hot. Gaara didn't seemed fazed whatsoever, like it was a daily thing for Sakura to just barge into his tent while he was only partially clothed.

Sakura was practically gaping like a fish but came to her senses and remembered her REAL reason of going to Gaara. So she started her lecture of how Gaara should treat his siblings with more respect, etc, etc. Gaara, honestly wasn't paying attention, but more or less staring at her.

It was, actually, getting more hot in the tent, because the tent flap was closed now and the heat had no where to go. So, it wasn't just Gaara who was hot, it was her as well.

She was panting at the heat and sweat was glistening off her, giving Gaara some…mental images that would be very inappropriate.

Gaara was used to the fact due to him living in Suna through his whole entire life, but Sakura was not.

Sakura unzipped a bit of her shirt, _Gah! It's so hot in here, it's practically unbearable! …Why is Gaara staring at me like that?_

'_It's because you unzipped your shirt practically halfway, you dope!'_ Inner yelled at her.

'Oh god! I did! Shit, I have to leave before Gaara might go all hormonal.' She knew what would happen to animalistic people, because he had Shukaku, he was under the category of animalistic. She mentally remembered what happened to Kiba from before.

------Flashback---------

It was a hot sunny day while Sakura whistled a happy tune, going around town. The temperature was moderate…that is until a heat wave suddenly swept over Konoha for a time.

Everyone ran to their house, where they took shelter, Sakura cursed as she was no where near her house. Walking to her house, she suddenly had difficulty breathing, they came out as pants and rasps.

She saw Kiba walking around too, equally as hot. _God, is this a mirage, or is that really Kiba? _She thought, as she tried to flag him down.

She succeeded as he started to make his way towards her. Sakura zipped her shirt all the way down, but she made sure that she was still covered up from the shirt. The breeze was nice. The heat must have affected his brain or something because he started to see Sakura seductively pulling the zipper down, motioning with her finger for him to 'come and get it' (if you know what I mean)

Sakura looked as Kiba started from a fatigue crawl/walk, to a slow walk, to a moderate paced walk, to running, to practically throttling towards her. She rubbed her eyes and double checked if she was just imagining this, unfortunately, she wasn't.

It was like slow-motion, she had tried to turn around and run for it, but he was just too fast and tackled her to the ground, she thought fearfully that he would've lost his hormonal senses and raped her, but he came to his sense when the heat wave magically left at that moment.

---End flashback------

She shuddered, yes, she did NOT want that to happen, so she quickly turned on her heel, with a quick "So apologize to you brother when you have the chance," and was about to open the tent when Gaara got up to stop her. She quickly tried to evade him, by moving to the side, but accidentally tripped over his comforter under her foot, causing him to trip over it too. Sakura blinked, one second she was up, the next she was under Gaara while her shirt, which was halfway open, had kind of…slid down, exposing the top of her breasts.

She squeaked at this and quickly got up, opening the tent flap and running straight to her tent like a bat straight out of hell.

Gaara just had a look of complete shock as he touched the place where she was just a minute ago. 'What was that all about? Why was he feeling this huge hormonal mountain building up?'

'_Tch, you forgot, you numbskull?'_ Shukaku growled at him.

'…'

'_You're mating season has begun.'_ Shukaku informed him, which he maniacally laughed at, because it would take all of Gaara's strength to stop himself from molesting her. _This will be very interesting…_ Shukaku thought, as he disappeared from Gaara's conscience.

Gaara didn't even notice Shukaku leaving or him leaving with an evil smirk, no, he was too busy cursing and practically pulling out his hair. This would be horrible, his mating season was coming, last time he almost even raped his secretary, the one who annoyed him so much and the one who would GLADLY get raped by the heart throb, Gaara. Luckily he stopped himself, but if he almost raped his annoying secretary…what were the chances of him not raping Sakura? The girl that could actually turn him on or make him feel happy. No…he couldn't make it through it, he was doomed…Not to mention that he would see her every single waking moment because of this mission.

He sighed, falling on his sleeping bag, this would be a VERY long mating season, even more harsh than all the other ones. He would try his hardest and stop himself for as long as he possibly could, but he knew that it couldn't happen. He would, indeed, in the end probably bed her. The chances of him not were…like one in a million.

----------- 

That night for him was terrible. He had always hated Shukaku, he bugged him, pestered him, he was down right annoying, but now? He hated him with the passion of a thousand suns…oh yes, he hated him.

Throughout the WHOLE night, he had slipped in images and visions of Sakura, those were okay, not terrible, but they still bothered him. Then Shukaku moved onto the 'tempting' looking images of Sakura, he could feel himself hardening. Ohhh, this was a problem. As if it couldn't get worse, it did. Shukaku put in more…graphical images and visions of her, like her lust-filled glazed eyes, her sensational body, glistening as water just was all over her. Her moaning his name, argh, if Shukaku was really a person, he would maim him.

He decided to ignore him the most he could, hopefully the day wouldn't be as bad, I mean, it couldn't be THHAAT bad, it was only the first freaking day anyways, if he couldn't' deal with this, it would surely be impossible to live towards the brink of the ending season.

----- 

After the group ate breakfast, they headed out again, towards the Akatsuki's location.

Throughout the whole day, Sakura was worried of Gaara. Ever since this morning he had been acting strangely towards her. _Was it because of what happened last night?_ She hoped not, he was a special and close friend to her, he didn't want him to feel awkward to her.

'_Tch, that fact of him being your friend, and the fact that you like him._' Inner Sakura smirked.

Sakura had to agree, though she hated herself for doing so, she really DID feel that. This saddened her, because she was supposed to like Sasuke, but, I guess not, eh? Well, she wouldn't give up Sasuke yet.

'_You're too damn stubborn for your own good, you know.'_ Inner Sakura scoffed at her.

'Why thank you.' Sakura smiled, taking it as a compliment. She would not be phased by her.

But although Sakura had now known to herself that she wanted Sasuke, she still felt sad for Gaara. Maybe she should comfort him and see if anything is okay. So with that, she made her way towards him

-------- 

Gaara was peacefully walking, he liked it, the smell of wildlife and the pine smell. It was nice, so natural. Suddenly he smelled something else, it was nice, it smelled like…vanilla, ahh, so nice-wait, VANILLA!?!?!? He only knew one person who smelled like that, and swiveled to the side to see Sakura making her way towards him. _OH crap!_ He thought.

Sakura went towards Gaara as she saw him tense up.

_Hmm, so he was tense and nervous of being around her._

She was now in the same stepping pace as Gaara, at the side of him. "Umm, look, I hope you're okay, you seem so distant now. Ever since yesterday." Sakura said quietly, trying to apologize.

Gaara was fighting the urge to claim her right there, but he refused to do that. "I-it's fine, you can leave now." He managed to get out.

Sakura seemed hurt from his rejection of her and that killed him. "Listen," She started "I hope this had nothing to do with last night, it was kind of awkward and-" "It's fine." Gaara cut her off because Shukaku was making more images and flashbacks of what had happened. He could feel his pants tightening.

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with last night…or you." Gaara reassured her, though he was lying about that last part. She was indeed the problem, but he couldn't say that to her.

Sakura let a fake smile out and said a quick okay, and left to talk to Naruto and Hinata.

Gaara couldn't believe it…it was only the first day of the mating season and he was already barely containing his hormones. This was, by far, the worst case of his hormones ever.

Gaara growled. This was going to be a long day, no, screw the day, this was going to be a REALLY long month.

--------- 

**Teehee'z, I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was slightly longer than the other ones, so I'm pleased. Oh poor Gaara, how was he to live through the mating season? PS, I'm making the mating season one month, I seriously don't know how long ANY season is… o.O**


	6. Cat Fight

_**Previously:**_

_Gaara couldn't believe it…it was only the first day of the mating season and he was already barely containing his hormones. This was, by far, the worst case of his hormones ever._

_Gaara growled. This was going to be a long day, no, screw the day; this was going to be a REALLY long month._

**Well, I'm really sad BECAUSE only one person reviewed the last chapter! Is it because it isn't good? And if it's a lurker case, I don't really like lurkers, I mean, if you like the fanfic or something, I appreciate it if people would tell me that. This fanfic has more alerts than any of my other ones and it doesn't have a lot of reviews at all. Well…whatever, here goes the next chapter, if no one reviews or something, I'm assuming that no one likes this fanfic, so I'll just drop it…**

**-------------------------- **

Sakura was tired, depressed, and REALLY angry at Gaara. _How DARE he just ignore me? It's like I have a disease or something…and after all these years, I had thought we were friends…_She mentally sighed. She guessed it was just a make up illusion. Though she pondered, it was like yesterday that they were the best of friends, why did he seem so…distant!

'_I thought that distant was what you looked for in a guy.'_ Inner Sakura mused.

Sakura, flabbergasted, shrieked out. 'What made you think THAT?!?!'

Inner Sakura sighed, _'It obviously IS! I mean, look at Sasuke, he's cold hearted, and definitely distant, then there's Gaara, distant as well. He's changed over the years, but he still is really anti-social.'_

Sakura pouted, 'Well you only have two cases, big deal, that doesn't mean anything, it could just be a coincidence.'

'_Well there aren't many guys out there who ARE indifferent. To my count, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, but that doesn't count because he fakes smiles, Gaara and Shino.'_

'See? I haven't liked Shino and Sai.'

'…_You didn't say Itachi…'_

'…'

'_So you DID like him from before?!?!!?' _

'What can I say? He has the Uchiha kind of look.'

'_So there are three people that are indifferent and you like/liked them! So I guess cool and smirk-y guys turn you on.'_

'Why did we start this conversation? I am going to cease talking to you RIGHT now.'

And with that Sakura ignored and blocked Inner Sakura from starting up the pointless conversation again.

But after that, she glanced at Gaara unconsciously. She didn't get it; did she do something to offend him?

--------------------- 

Gaara was completely tense the whole entire time. He just KNEW that Sakura or if not any other girl would just pop out of no where. You could call him paranoid, but he had a reason. He hated this feeling of being paranoid all the time. He felt like he was running away from the law or something.

He wondered how he was going to pre-occupy himself to think of anything other than Sakura, girls or anything to do with hormones.

'_You could always…have sex!' _Shukaku questioned.

'I said nothing to do with hormones…but fine, anything that doesn't have anything to do with hormones, Sakura, girls and sex.'

'_Darn, you got me. So how do you plan on co-operating with your head when your body wants something else? I mean, I know your will-power is pretty good, but NO ONE could possibly withstand this.'_

'I'll just have to stay away from Sakura until the season is over. That is her and every other female in this world.'

'_Hmm, that's one tough mission. Also, I'm sure you like Sakura, right?' _Shukaku asked.

'You already know the answer…'

'_Well then I'm pretty sure you don't want to hurt her feelings either, and look at her, she looks pretty depressed.'_

'What?! Who made her in a depressive state? I'll bury them in sand and wish they had never lived!'

Shukaku mentally head-banged himself and stated the obvious, '_It was you, you dimwit! You made her upset with all your 'avoiding her' type of attitude and stuff.'_

Gaara thought about this and was in deep thought of what to do to apologize to her and NOT have any contact whatsoever. Then he got it.

'What about this? I give Sakura a note from either Kankuro or Naruto and in the note; it apologizes but tells her not to make any contact with me.'

'_You need a reason for why. If you tell her not to make contact with you, she probably demands an explanation.'_

'Hmm, I'll think of something on the way.'

Shukaku muttered something about 'just don't say anything stupid…' and left

Gaara, while walking got a pen and paper out and summoned his sand to write his letter of what he thought.

_Dear Sakura…_

He thought of this, it was just too…friendly. He needed it to sound sincere, but not too nice, I mean, he still had his image to keep. He thought of what to say; _Sakura, _no, _greetings, Sakura, _what was he, an alien? _To Sakura._ He didn't think it was half bad, so he stuck with it.

_To Sakura,_

_I apologize for how I have recently acted, but the truth is that I am being chased by a group of fan-girls and it is relevant that you are not to associate with me for fear that they would think of you as my girlfriend and attack you…_

Gaara thought of this and scrunched it in a ball. It was too…weird, plus kind of bogus-like. It'd never pass off as the truth. So he started again;

_To Sakura,_

_It has come to my attention that you truly, still like Sasuke, so I think that it would be best if we didn't associate ourselves for a little while so you can focus more on Sasuke-_

He immediately ripped the paper to shreds. No way was he giving up to Sasuke that easily, and giving that to Sakura would immediately scream 'I give up, take Sasuke and be a great couple'. Not to mention that if he said that, she'd probably beat the crap out of him for claiming that she had the hots for Gaara. He growled in frustration. This was starting to seem like a nervous guy writing a love letter to his lover. Not true, so he started AGAIN.

_To Sakura,_

_I am sorry that I have been ignoring you but there is a cause under it. I have a feeling that someone is trying to listen in on our conversations and think it wiser if we converse not in orally, but more in notes and letters. This way it would make it harder for the person to realize and understand our conversations._

_Gaara._

He looked over the note. It seemed legitimate enough. Also, this way they could continue to keep in tact with each other and if showed that he did not mean to offend her by ignoring her. He smirked, it was perfect.

Calling Naruto over, he said to deliver this letter to Sakura. Naruto asked why, when Gaara immediately narrowed his eyes.

He whispered fiercely in his ear "Because! It is THAT TIME for me, and I cannot be near any girl."

Naruto said a loud, long "Ohhhh!" and made a quick, 'gotcha' and gave the letter to Sakura.

Sakura asked why he didn't just deliver it himself and Naruto not really thinking hard on the issue, was about to say the truth until he turned to Gaara, who was mouthing the words 'Tell and…' followed by the hand signal motion signaling death. Naruto quickly got the idea and just told Sakura that he was only the messenger and hurriedly ran away.

Sakura opened the letter and quickly scanned it, making an 'o' shape with her mouth and quickly glanced over at Gaara, who nodded his head in confirmation, so Sakura mouthed 'understood' and just started talking to Ino, but with no avail because Temari started talking to her instead, thinking this of another competition and trying to get Sakura away from talking to Ino and instead, talking to her. Ino was enraged and started pulling Sakura's arm towards her. Temari, getting the idea of the fight, tugged at Sakura's other arm. The competition was on as all three of the girls were yelling at each other, Temari at Ino, Ino at Temari, and Sakura at both of them or they'd rip her in half.

The tug-of-war session lasted for about 10 more minutes until they felt a chakra force coming closer to them. Everyone quickly hid their chakra and hid in the underbrush of the trees and shrubbery at the sides of the path. Sakura said for Temari, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru to hide elsewhere because there wasn't enough room in the shrubs to cover them well, and said they'd call them for backup if needed later. They nodded and quickly left to wait for Sakura's signal.

For what seemed like days, 3 ninja's appeared on the path.

The others all gave each other warning stares for not to attack them. The messages that were being sent over were that they were not to fight them and wait till they leave. It would be frivolous to start a fight with them, not to mention they were obviously skilled and even though there were only 3 of them, it was wiser not to create a ruckus or waste their chakra and energy. Also, that there could be others out there, that were their allies, not too far away.

---------------- 

One of the ninja's was a girl. She had black hair and an odd outfit. It was a pair of spandex shorts that went up to her middle thighs and a sweater that was zipped up but not at the end of it, so it revealed her belly-button. Honestly, Sakura thought she looked like a slut. (No offence to any people who like Karin, yes! It's Karin.)

The next person was a guy who was bigger than the others, but not by tons, maybe just a head taller than Suigutsu. He had blonde hair and was really spiky. It reminded her of a dragon-ball Z character or something. It seemed like the other members of the ninja's made a farther distance of him. She wondered why and made a mental note to find out why later.

The next person was a guy with aquamarine coloured hair. He scared Sakura more than the girl because his teeth looked so…sharp. It was almost as if it was like of a shark or something. Then she noticed something else, his sword was humongous! She couldn't see it very well because it was in its sword sheath but she could tell by the length of it, that it was almost as big as he was. He was complaining about something about how heavy the sword was and pulled it out. With it unsheathed, it looked even bigger and could probably do lots of damage. She noticed that it was a weird style of sword, part of it was like of a circle and that the sword had been chomped. There were other holes that were in the shape of circles in the sword as well…_wait a minute…_she realized. _That's Zabuza's sword!!!_

She desperately swiveled to look at Naruto, and to her dismay, she noticed that he recognized the sword. This brought rage to Naruto. She knew what he must have felt. Of how a random person had STOLEN a sword of a worthy adversary of theirs and that he had taken the property of his grave. Zabuza had proclaimed his glory in the end and had deserved to rest in peace.

She was going to hiss at Naruto or at least give him a warning glare to tell him to cool down or his chakra would get out of control and would be easily recognizable that they were there. She was about to open her mouth but it was too late, Naruto burst out in anger and his Kyuubi side was getting to him.

Karin turned around as the others jumped out, since it was pointless to continue in hiding.

"I was wondering when you cowards were going to step out of hiding." She said to them in a sneering tone.

Sakura was shocked and asked "How did you know we were here? Our chakra was completely hidden, it would be impossible for a normal ninja to spot it."

"Yeah, obviously." She quipped at her, "but I'm NOT normal, I have a special chakra senses, it was like a walk in the park noticing you guys."

The blue haired one suddenly disappeared and Sakura started to panic, but panicked even more when he appeared right in front of her, giving her a toothy grin, showing off all those nice…pointy teeth.

"Hey, babe, I don't think we've met, I'm Suigutsu." She said extending out his arm, ignoring the glare he got from Karin and Gaara.

She was shocked, while extending her arm out as well to meet his until a sand wall burst out of the floor, separating her from Suigutsu.

Karin was equally mad, but for other reasons, she stomped up to Suigutsu and hissed at him venomously "What are you DOING?!?!? You aren't supposed to fraternize with the enemy, let alone that SLUT!"

Meanwhile, Sakura got her kunai's out and started climbing up the wall of sand, and once she got to the top she took a breath and heard Karin screaming at Suigutsu and heard "Fraternize with the enemy, let alone that SLUT!"

Sakura heard this and her eyes went hard, she was about to beat the shit out of her. She jumped to the bottom of the wall on the side where Suigutsu and Karin were, and glared at her, marching towards her.

Karin didn't notice her and continued ranting at Suigutsu, unaware of her death coming towards her. "Now stop taking this mission not seriously, we have to look good for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura froze in her mad revenge tracks and asked out-loud not meaning to, "YOU know Sasuke?"

"Duh, he's only the hottest guy out there."

Sakura was now enraged, "So you like him." She said in a voice that was barely audible, in a hissing angry tone.

Karin pushed it and said "Yeah, I LOVE him and, I work with him."

Sakura hissed at her, "Well for YOUR information, I knew him long before you knew him so BACK OFF! And for your information, I probably like him more than YOU do!"

"Well, my name is Karin, you should remember that name, because it's going to be the name of the wife of Sasuke!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll be more like SAKURA Uchiha!"

"Scamp!"

"Bitch!"

"Loser!"

"You wanna-be!"

"Bring it!"

Sakura pulled out her gloves and started running full speed at Karin. She knew that she specialized with chakra but so did Sakura, just in a different way. She just had to find a way to put it to her advantage.

Suigutsu sighed and was about to walk away when he felt something hot in the air. Opening his eyes slightly he was shocked to see Naruto with his transformation of 3 tails out so far. "You do not deserve to live, teme." He hissed.

Suigutsu was about to pull out his sword when Juugo/Jugo (SP) stepped in front of Suigutsu. "I'll battle him; I haven't fought in a while." Naruto was surprised to find him looking a lot more different than from before. His body that used to be a little taller than Suigutsu, was now towering over any of the people there. He was tall, but not only that, his body was large and his eyes seemed to look maniacally as if of a thirst for blood.

He didn't understand what had just happened but he couldn't care less, he just wanted to bring someone down for their un-justifying action, if that meant he'd have to take him down AND THEN Suigutsu, that's what he would do.

"Well, if you want to. I'll check up on the battle later then." So with that, Suigutsu got up and left, leaning against a tree near the girls to go watch the fight. What better way to spend the day the day watching to chicks' battle?

He suddenly felt a person nearing and sitting next to him, leaning against the tree next to his.

Looking over, he was surprised to see the red-head who was so emotionless.

He decided to start up a conversation and sighed, "Man, what a drag, and I thought I'D be fighting today…"

"I can easily arrange your problem there…" Gaara whispered maniacally.

"So I presume you're cheering for Sakura." Suigutsu replied quickly, to change the subject. He wasn't stupid enough not to know that fighting with Gaara would definitely mean death…barely alive if you were lucky.

Gaara gave him an are-you-stupid kind of look. Of course he was cheering for her…for reasons of more of friends, but of course he wouldn't say that.

--------- 

Gaara suddenly heard Sakura yelling over the battle to sound the signal for the others.

"Why, because you're too scared of the fact that you can't handle me?!?!"

"Dream on! I'm just getting them to control Naruto. In case you haven't noticed, he's in his form and if he doesn't stop, he'll kill all of us!"

Gaara took it as a good point and called them over, explaining what the situation and problem was at hand.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Suigutsu asked Gaara as the others sped off towards where Naruto and Jugo were located at.

"Because I need to make sure Sakura is fine here, besides, when she defeated Karin, she would have you to handle, and I honestly don't know if you'd try and rape her or something. It's for her safety."

Suigutsu said "You seem awfully confident in Sakura of beating Karin."

"I'm just saying the truth, I know that Sakura will win, Karin will lose."

"I bet 10 bucks that Karin will win."

"Fine, but you might as well give it to me now, because there's no chance of her winning." Gaara stated.

He muttered something about him being a cocky bastard but then sighed while saying "Man, I don't see what that Uchiha has that I don't, how does he snag so many girls?"

Gaara muttered under his breath "Tell me about it…"

Suigutsu looked over weirdly at Gaara because he didn't think he would be interested in girls that way…or guys but he decided not to ask because he'd probably get killed in the end.

-------------- 

"Why don't you just give up on Sasuke-kun, he's WAYYY out of your league." Karin yelled at Sakura, panting while swinging her leg at her.

Sakura was panting equally as much while blocking her leg with her arms and grabbing her leg, swinging her over her head screaming "Don't you mean it the other way around?"

Karin grunted as her body made contact with a tree, knocking the tree down. She couldn't take this much because Sakura had chakra filled attacks, so she rolled up her sleeves. "Well, I hate to break it with you, but since I can control chakra pretty well, I can use chakra infused attacks as well."

Sakura put a grim smirk on as in her mind, she was thinking…_shit, what do I do now?_"

They both ran towards each other, the fury and merciless look in each others eyes were evident.

Sakura slammed her fist down, creating a giant crater in the ground, just barely missing Karin, as Karin had jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the blow. Karin swung her leg over, downwards to try and catch Sakura off guard and in a defensive position.

Sakura rolled out of the way, but Karin's heels caught onto her shirt, ripping it so her back was really exposed.

"Oh you're asking for it, bitch." Sakura hissed, as she charged towards her.

Gaara was thinking things around the lines of…_oh shit…_

Sakura, at that moment made an attempt to grab Karin by the shoulder but she moved and only grabbed her sweater, yanking it off. Karin gasped as she was only covered with a bra on top.

Sakura didn't even care of her exposedness and growled at her.

Gaara's eyes were twitching, his brain told him to move, but his body wouldn't co-operate. He heard Sakura growl and thought, it was really turning him on. Something about it just sounded so animalistic and so hot. Karin was only wearing a bra on top and he was going to lose it. It's not like he had any physical attraction with her, but he had to admit, she didn't look terrible.

Suigutsu muttered "Man, this is getting hot, who knew that Karin really looked like that under all of those clothes. Your girl looks pretty hot too."

Gaara just gave him a glare, but if by being controlled by his own body, his head turned back to the battle scene where the 2 Kunoichi were fighting.

Karin had now successfully ripped off Sakura's pink skirt and the top of the shirt so it showed part of her cleavage. Sakura squeaked as she only had part of her shirt, and was in her spandex shorts. Gaara was about to go insane at this point.

She walked up to a tree and ripped it out of its roots, while ripping the bark in pieces and throwing them like javelins at Karin. Oh, she was pissed right now.

Sakura managed to rip off her spandex shorts so she was in just her lingerie, which were really lacey, per se, for a certain cough Sasuke cough person.

Sakura was about to finish her off until Gaara grabbed Karin and flung her carelessly towards Suigutsu, who caught her, roughly though.

Gaara growled at them to beat it before he got REALLY mad. Karin was about to protest because she wanted to fight with Sakura but Suigutsu picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder while walking away.

"By the way, Karin," Suigutsu told her, "You made me lose 10 bucks, I can't believe you lost. Tsk, tsk, and here I thought u were so much better at fighting…"

Karin continued yelling at Suigutsu about her going to whip his ass when she recovered from her chakra depletion, while he just kept on nagging her and making her even angrier. "We should go check on Jugo Karin, stop yelling." He muttered. She immediately got the message and they headed towards Jugo and Naruto.

Sakura swiveled around to face Gaara and was about to start yelling at how she could've beaten her.

Gaara cut her off by saying, "I know, I was betting on you anyways. But we should check on Naruto right now."

Sakura complied at finding Naruto but suddenly yelled out when she was able to digest what else he had said, "Wait, what?!?! You guys bet on who would've won?!!?"

"Put some clothes on." Gaara said, still looking far away from her, he couldn't really handle being so close to her with her having almost no clothes on.

Sakura muttered "Right…" while looking around for anything to wear. She found her backpack and put on an extra shirt and skirt on.

------------ 

When they reached the site of the Naruto and Jugo fight, they were shocked and Sakura was trembling a little. Naruto had now gone into 5 tails, which was by far, the most he'd ever gone through.

Everyone was far from battered, blood and weapons were in disarray, littering the floor. Naruto was far from having control by so much that he didn't even sound like him anymore, his voice was deeper, unrelenting and spine-shivering.

Sakura looked at Hinata, who had the least cuts but was still hurt. This brought Sakura to a lot of sadness. If Naruto would've actually hurt Hinata, this would've been worse than she really thought.

Sakura pulled out a chakra concealer from her pocket; she had a couple that Jiraiya had given to her just in case Naruto had gotten out of control.

"Gaara, cover my back and create a distraction so I can get behind me without him noticing me." She murmured, almost inaudible.

Gaara gave a quick nod and summoned his sand, to swirl around Naruto. Naruto must have been really weakened from battling the others because he was weakly batting the sand, but not really going super aggressive.

Shikamaru and Ino pitched in by throwing Kunai and Shuriken at him. Shikamaru tried to use his shadow binding, and managed to pin him in one spot, but Shikamaru was losing control over him. Temari grabbed her fan and sent a giant gust of wind towards Naruto.

Sakura jumped up and did a flash step so she disappeared, quickly appearing right behind Naruto and putting it on his back. He howled in pain and was about to swing one of his tails to hit Sakura but Hinata quickly got up and grabbed his tail before it made contact with Sakura.

Hinata yelled and gasped in pain as Naruto's tail scorched her hand, it was searing pain. Both Hinata and Naruto collapsed on the floor. Sakura yelled "Hinata! Naruto!"

Quickly summoning her chakra to Hinata's hands, the burn marks were starting to disappear.

Gaara and the others attended to Naruto. He only had minimum damage, so nothing he couldn't heal. Also, he was fast at recovering.

Naruto had woken up a little and looked around to see everyone around, battered and hurt, but their eyes showed none of it, they were filled with worry instead. He knew that he was the cause of everyone's hurt state, he looked over to find Sakura tending to Hinata and at how scorched her hands were.

"What have I done?" He whispered before falling unconscious again.

-------------- 

**Well, longest chapter I've ever done, but by only a little bit. Yay, 12 pages…review and tell me how I'm doing! I really need to know. I think in this chapter, I got a little sloppy because I didn't really like it. I want to say thanks to **mangafreak007** who reviewed every chapter and has given me her opinions. Also, she told me the mating season is apparently 4 months! But I'll just keep Gaara's to 1 month because 4 is a little too long ; thanks for telling me that though. Anyone who else reviewed, thanks as well, I really appreciate it.**

**PS….sorry for the excessive amount of ranting, but I really needed to; I'll try not to next chapter.**


End file.
